


All That I Have

by kateyes085



Series: Heat [1]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have nothing; nothing I can offer him to repay his kindness, only me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I Have

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything you've been waiting for](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1766) by icebear_cw. 



> This is the first part of a series. I am not sure if I'm done yet, so be on the look out, there may be more. Alec in heat is just too much fun to play with. ;)

~*~

My heart skips a beat when I see the number. "Hello." I answer.

"Hey, it's me. It's started," the voice says on the other line in a strained tone.

I looked down at how rumpled and dirty I looked after working all day. "I can be there in an hour." *click*

~*~

He saved me. The people waiting for food-ration distribution for that week turned ugly, and I got caught in the crossfire of the police and the mob. I don't remember much, other than the yelling, being pushed down. There was pain and a blur of movement and then, nothing.  

  
When I woke up, he was there, taking care of me. He tells me I was trampled, and that he was so sorry he couldn't get to me sooner. He told me I had two broken ribs, a sprained wrist, cuts, bruises and a concussion.   Was there anyone he could contact for me to let them know I was all right, he had asked me.

  
"No," I told him quietly. "I don't have anybody."

  
He smiled gently, brushed my bangs from by eyes, and ran his finger down my cheek. "You have me," he said.

  
He tends to me day in and day out until I start to get better. As I get better, I start doing chores around his apartment, cleaning, cooking, nothing really, more to ease my boredom when he is gone. I have nothing else I can offer to repay him for his kindness.   
I know that he is not completely human, but I never ask.

  
I am finally better and know it's time for me to leave, but where will I go? I had been living on the streets and if I was lucky, I could sleep in the area shelter, but that was rare.

  
"I really need to leave," I tell him.

  
He looks up from the breakfast I made for him and the paper that he is reading, "Why?"

  
I fidgeted with my shirt cuff and coffee mug handle as I looked at the table surface. "It really isn't right Alec. You need to get back to your life. I'm only in the way. I mean don't get me wrong, I can never repay you for what you've done for me." I tried to reason with him.  

  
"You're not in the way. Besides, where will you go?" He was just being stubborn again.

  
I sighed heavily, "I'll figure it out. I always have." I told him just as stubbornly.

  
"But, I like you being here," he said.

  
Alec had found a small farm just outside the city limits and that is where he settled me.   He didn't want me living within the city limits, as it was not safe and his work kept him away longer and longer. No one bothers me. I work the farm, canning most of the vegetables I grow; some books at the library helped me figure out how to do that. I make any repairs on the small house that I can; books from the library again and scavenging for supplies help with that. Alec and his friends help when they can too. It isn't much, but it's starting to feel like a home.    

~*~

In precisely one hour, I arrive at Alec's apartment freshly showered and clean wearing a simple baby doll dress, sneakers and the long trench coat Joshua found for me.

  
I knock and the door is quickly opened revealing an agitated Alec who pulls me in and lifts me up pressing me to the back of the door he has kicked closed with his boot.

  
He kisses my neck, nipping at my shoulder and breathes heavily in my ear muttering apologies as I hear a zipper and then he is pressing into me, hard, smooth and fast. It hurts at first. I knew it would. When he is like this, he can't help himself.

  
Alec groans in relief. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, next time will be better. It's too much. I need-" He licks my neck and purrs as he nuzzles me.

  
"It's ok. I understand. I'm here for you, whatever you need. You know that," I groan pushing my hips into him. My head is tilted back to the side, giving, submitting, and letting him take all that I am. I run my fingers through his hair and hold him there with one hand and the other grabs his shirt twisting the material over his broad shoulder. My short nails dig into his scalp and his shoulder.  

  
Alec whimpers and pulls back to breathe on my lips, "Oh God. Yeah. So tight." He bites my bottom lip to the point of pain, but it only heightens everything, making me whine while he sucks on it like a piece of his favorite candy. "Taste so sweet. … mmm, just wanna make a meal outta ya'. Would you let me baby? Would you let me eat you all up?" He shudders and groans as I tighten around him.

  
Oh his mouth, his mouth was so sinful … the things it says; the things I let it do to me. "Alec … don't … you know what that does to me. This is for you."

  
He leans back so he can palm my breast. The rough, coarse material hurts my tender nipples, so deliciously I shudder again. He leans back and watches me as he effortlessly works me faster and harder. He winds the fingers of one hand in my hair and tugs my head back sharply. His other hand securely holds me to him as he works me back and forth. He shifts and holds me close as he pulls away from the wall and walks us to the couch where he flops back, taking me with him.  This pushes him so far into me. He is all I feel, every throbbing inch. "Oh God, Alec!"

  
His arms reach up and push the coat off my shoulders. It falls unnoticed to the floor as I work myself faster, riding him impossibly hard. It feels so good. I feel him everywhere. I reach over grabbing the couch behind him using it for leverage. 

  
"My naughty girl didn't wear any panties, shame on you for leaving the house with nothing on.   Did it make you feel like a bad girl? Did you feel naughty coming to me knowing what I was going to do? Did it make you hot?" Alec growled huskily. 

  
"Yes, yes. Oh God, yes, Alec." His hands caressed and rubbed my behind, and stroke up my back lifting the dress off of me, throwing aside. There I sat unashamedly riding him in the middle of his apartment. 

  
"Beautiful," he whispered leaning in to nuzzle, bite, and lick one of my straining nipples. He fondled the other in time. 

  
His hands reach around and now grabbing my behind again squeezing and rubbing. He purred and nuzzled closer to my breasts as I keened anxiously knowing what he was going to do. "So bad. So good. The things I let you do to me Alec. Do it. I want you to." 

  
His flat tongue ran up my neck and he gently bit my chin. "You know the rules baby. You have to ask." I reached for his wrist behind me and pulled it around. 

  
With his palm to my face, I licked a stripe across it and up his first two fingers engulfing them tightly in between my lips, sucking them into my mouth, tasting faintly soap and the salt of his skin. Alec's eyes blew wide in shock. 

  
I nipped playfully at the pad of his index finger, pulled off messily bringing them down around to my backside again, and ran enticingly down the crack, slowly petting my little pink hole with the wet tip. "Here. I want you to put this in here while I ride you. Please?" Pleasure shot through me making my nerves sizzle with ecstasy as he pushed first one finger in slowly, in and out, followed by the second. 

  
"So close. I'm gonna ..." He grimaced as he buried his panting, sweaty face into my breasts as his precision thrusts became erratic.   
"It's ok. Whatever you need-" He looks up gasping, pupils blown black with lust outlined with crystal clear green rings. "Why? Why do you let me?" he groaned harshly. 

  
"Because – because you need me," I moan as I lean down holding his face, pushing his sweat-soaked hair back from his beautiful eyes as I kiss him and breathe against his mouth, "because I'm yours."

  
He squeezes his eyes tight and grits his teeth as he comes deep within me with a whining groan. This triggers my orgasm causing me to scream as I throw my head back and pull Alec closer to me as he clings shuddering into me as we ride out the final waves.   

  
Alec falls back on the couch and pulls me in, tucking me under his chin securely as he reaches for the blanket lying next to him. He drapes it around us and tucks it securely around me. I am warm, safe and feel almost loved. 

  
We never talk about it. I don't ask. Part of me is afraid of the answer. I know he cares and that is enough.   It's more than I ever had before, so I cherish it that much more. 

  
"Thank you, baby. Sleep now," he murmurs against my hair as he kisses my sweaty temple. He is still strong and solid within me but his erection is lessening. 

  
I just hold him there a little longer. This is only the beginning. "M'kay." I mumble sleepily against his neck as sleep overtakes me.

 

~*~

I wake on the fourth day. He is wrapped protectively around me snoring softly behind me. I ache and feel stretched in the most deliciously sinful ways. I am covered with his marks; stubble burn, love bites, bruises and scratches. I feel owned and cherished when we are done. 

  
There is only him; has only been him for me. I savor our times together. 

  
I think the others suspect, especially Max, but I don't really care. I have him even if only for this. If there are others, I don't ask and I don't really want to know. I'm the one he always calls when it's time. 

  
I don't understand it, but I love him; he is all that I have.

~*~


End file.
